Atrahasis
thumb|Tablilla cuneiforme con la epopeya de Atrahasis en el Museo Británico. Atrahasis ("Sumamente sabio") es el protagonista de la epopeya acadia del siglo XVIII a.C. registrada en varias tablillas de arcilla. Las tablillas de Atrahasis incluyen tanto el mito de creación como del diluvio, siendo una de las tres historias babilónicas conservadas del diluvio. El nombre "Atrahasis" también aparece en la lista de reyes sumerios como rey de Shuruppak en la época previa al diluvio. La copia más antigua de la tradición épica sobre AtrahasisLas distintas versiones no son traducciones directas de un único original. puede datarse por el colofón (identificación del escribano) al reino del nieto de Hammurabi, Ammi-Saduqa (1646-1626 a.C.), pero existen varios fragmentos en antiguo babilonio; siguió siendo copiada en el primer milenio antes de nuestra era. La historia de Atrahasis también existen en versiones asirias fragmentadas posteriroes, siendo redescubierta por primera vez en la biblioteca de Assurbanipal, pero, debido a su condición fragmentada y las palabras ambiguas, las traducciones son dudosas. Sus fragmentos fueron reunidos y traducidos en primer lugar por George Smith como El relato caldeo del Génesis; el nombre del héroe fue corregido a Atra-Hasis por Heinrich Zimern en 1899. En 1965, Wilfred G. Lambert y Ar. R. MillardLambert and Millard, Cuneiform Texts from Babylonian Tablets in the British Museum, London, 1965. publicaron muchos textos adiciones pertenecientes a la epopeya, incluyendo una copia en babilonio antiguo (escrito en torno al 1650 a.C.) que es la recensión conservada de la leyenda. Estos nuevos textos incrementaron enormemente el conocimiento de la epopeya y fueron la base para la primera traducción al inglés practicamente completa de Lambert y Millard de la epopeya de Atrahasis.Lambert and Millard, Atrahasis: The Babylonian Story of the Flood, Oxford, 1969 En Ugarit se ha recuperado un fragmento adicional. Walter BurkertBurkert, The Orientalizing Revolution: Near Eastern Influence on Greek Culture in the Early Archaic Age (Harvard) 1992, pp 88–91. traza el modelo extraído de Atrahasis al pasaje correspondiente, la división en conjuntos del aire, inframundo y mar entre Zeus, Hades y Poseidón en la Iliada, en el que "aún se muestra un reestablecimiento a través del marco extranjero". En su versión conservada más completa, la epopeya de Atrahasis está escrita en tres tablillas en acadio, el idioma de la antigua babilonia.Lambert and Millard, páginas 8–15 Sinopsis La tablilla contiene un mito de creación sobre los dioses sumerios Anu, Enlil y Anki, dioses del cielo, viento y agua. El texto comienza "cuando los dioses estaban en los caminos de los hombres". Siguiendo la cleromancia, el cielo es gobernado por Anu, la tierra por Enlil y el mar de agua dulce por Enki. Enlil asigna a los dioses jóvenesEl determinativo acadio dingir, que suele traducirse como "dios" o "diosas", también puede traducirse como "sacerdote" o "sacerdotisa" (Margaret Whitney Green, Eridu in Sumerian Literature, PhD dissertation, University of Chicago 1975, p. 224) aunque hay otras palabras acadias (p.ej. ēnu y ēntu) que también pueden traducirse como sacerdote o sacerdotisa. El nombre "divino" conservaría su ambigüedad en dingir. a la agricultura y mantener los ríos y canales, pero tras cuarenta años, los dioses menores, o dingirs, se rebelan y se niegan a realizar una labor tan agotadora. En vez de castigar a los rebeldes, Enki, que también es el amable y sabio consejero de los dioses, sugirió que se crearan a los humanos para hacer el trabajo. La diosa madre Mami es asignada a la tarea de crear a los humanos dando forma a figuras de arcilla mezcladas con carne y sangre del dios asesinado Geshtu-E, "un dios que tenía inteligencia" (su nombre significa "oído" e "inteligencia").En algunas tablillas, eran sacrificados Weila o Aw-ilu. A su vez, todos los dioses escupen en la arcilla. Tras 10 meses, se abre un vientre hecho de manera especial y nacen los humanos. La tablilla I continúa con leyendas sobre la sobrepoblación y las plagas. Atrahasis es mencionado al final de la tablilla I. La tablilla II comienza con más sobrepoblación de humanos y el dios Enlil enviando la primera hambruna y sequía en intervalos de 1200 años para reducir la población. En esta epopeya, se muestra a Enlil como un dios cruel y caprichoso, mientras Enki se muestra como un dios amable y servicial, quizás porque los sacerdotes de Enki estaban escribiendo y copiando la historia. La tablilla II está mayoritariamente dañada, pero termina con la decisión de Enlil de destruir la humanidad con una inundación y Enki está obligado por juramento a mantener el plan secreto. La tablilla III contiene la historia del diluvio. Esta es la parte que fue adaptada en la tablilla XI de la Epopeya de Gilgamesh. La tablilla III de Atrahsis cuenta como el dios Enki advierte al héroe Atrahasis de Shuruppak hablando a través de un muro de juntos (posible sugerencia de un oráculo) para desmantelar su casa (quizás para proporcionar un lugar de construcción) y construir un barco para escapar de la inundación planeada por el dios Enlil para destruir a la humanidad. El barco debe tener un techo "como Apsú" (un reino subterráneo de agua dulce presidido por el dios Enki), cubiertas superiores e inferiores y estar sellado con betún. Atrahasis sube al barco a su familia y animales, y sella la puerta. Entocnes empieza la tormenta. Incluso los dioses están asustados. En la tablilla III iv, líneas 7-9, se usan las palabras "ríos" y "ribera", lo que probablemente implica al río Eúfrates, porque Atrahasis se enumera en WB-62 como gobernante de Shuruppak, que estaba en el río Eúfrates. Tras siete días, termina la inundación y Atrahasis ofrece sacrificios a los dioses. Enlil está furioso con Enki por romper su juramento. Enki lo niega, argumentando "Me aseguré que se conservara la vida". Enki y Enlil acuerdan otros medios para controlar la población humana. Atrahasis en la historia Fuentes antiguas pueden atribuir varias historias generales al Atrahasis mesopotámico; generalmente deben considerarse mitología, pero dan una visión sobre los orígenes mitológicos del personaje. La Epopeya de Gilgamesh etiqueta a Atrahasis como el hijo de Ubara-Tutu, rey de Shuruppak, en la tablilla XI, "Hombre de Suruppak, hijo de Ubar-Tutu, ¡demuele (esta) casa, construye una nave!".http://www.ancienttexts.org/library/mesopotamian/gilgamesh/tab11.htm Las instrucciones de Shuruppak designan a Atrahasis (bajo el nombre Ziusudra) como el hijo del epónimo Shuruppak, quien se consideró a sí mismo hijo de Ubara-Tutu.http://etcsl.orinst.ox.ac.uk/cgi-bin/etcsl.cgi?text=t.5.6.1# En este punto, nos quedamos con dos posibles padres: Ubara-Tutu o SHuruppak. Muchas tablillas disponibles que albergan la lista de reyes sumerios apoyan La epopeya de Gilgamesh omitiendo a Shuruppak como gobernante de Shuruppak. La lista implica una inundación inmediata después o durante el reinado de Ubara-Tutu. Estas listas tampoco hacen mención de Atrahasis bajo ningún nombre. Sin embargo, WB-62 enumera una cronología distintas: aquí Atrahasis es mencionado como gobernante de Shuruppak y sacerdote gudug, precedido por su padre Shuruppak, que es a su vez precedido por su padre Ubara-Tutu. WB-62, por lo tanto, apoyaría Las instrucciones de Shuruppak, siendo peculiar que mencione tanto a Shuruppak como a Atrahasis. En cualquier caso, parece que Atrahasis era de sangre real; si gobernó y en qué manera afectó a la cronología, es debatible. Herencia literaria La Epopeya de Atrahasis proporciona información adicional sobre la inundación y su héroe que es omitida en Gilgamesh XI y otras versiones de la historia del diluvio en el antiguo oriente próximo. Según Atrahasis III ii.40-47, el héroe estaba en un banquete cuando compenzó la tormenta: "Él invitó a su gente...a un banquete...Él envió a su familia a bordo. Comieron y bebieron. Pero él (Atrahasis) estaba dentro y fuera. No podía sentarse, no podía agazaparse, porque su corazón estaba roto y él estaba vomitando bilis". La historia del diluvio en la edición estándar de la Epopeya de Gilgamesh, capítulo XI, ha sido parafraseada y copiada sin cambios de una versión intermedia no conservada de la Epopeya de Atrahasis.Tigay, pages 238–239 Pero se hicieron cambios editoriales, algunos con consecuencias a largo plazo. La frase citada de Atrahasis III iv, líneas 6-7: "Como luciernagas han llenado el río", fue cambiada en la línea 123 de Gilgamesh XI a "¡Como el desove de los peces llena el mar!". Se hicieron otros cambios editoriales al texto de Atrahasis. En la Epopeya de Gilgamesh, se reducen las descripciones antropomórficas de los dioses. Por ejemplo, en Atrahasis OB III, 30–31 "Los Anunnaki (los dioses mayores) sentandose en sed y hambre" fue cambiado en Gilgamesh XI, 113 a "Los dioses se aterraron del diluvio". Las frases en Atrahasis III iv fueron omitidas en Gilgamesh, como "Ella estaba saciada de dolor y sedienta de cerveza" y "Por el hambre sufrían retortijones". Referencias Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Mitología Mesopotámica